The London's Eye
by in.the.palm.of.your.hand
Summary: Hermione and Ron came to kidnap Harry. The Dursley's did't need him any way.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
The London's Eye  
  
Chapter one: 'The Letter'  
  
It was his worst summer at the Dursley's so far. Four weeks, full of Dudley, who was torturing him whenever he had the chance to. And he still had four weeks to go. Harry thought that he would die if he had to spend one more day with the Dursley's. On a Saturday morning Harry was practising spells for Transfiguration. He had to Dissapear a heavy object, no matter what. He was performing the spell on his desk, when he heard a soft hooting from outside his window. He turned his head and saw a snow-white owl, probably carrying a letter from Hermione, in response to his three days ago. "Hedwig!" Harry said, opening the window. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and nibbled gently at his ear. Harry unfolded the letter and started to read:  
  
Dear Harry, Thanks for your last letter, I'm glad you're fine. What have you been doin' the past three days? I'm very bored here. My parents are off to work all day and I'm all alone. My sister is sleeping over at one of her friends house. So I wanted to ask you is you want to come over. I already asked Ron and he said 'yes'. I really hope you can come! I miss you very, very much. You don't have to write back, I'll call you tomorrow. I really should continue my Potions homework now! Hear you tomorrow (! With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry's stomach jolted, he could go to Hermione's place. Away from the Dursley's, spend time with his two best friends. But then the thought of Uncle Vernon penetrated his mind. He surely needed his approval. 'I need to behave,' he thought, 'That's the only way!'  
  
He walked down the stairs for dinner, entered the room, very carefully closing the door behind him.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Yessssssssssss?" Uncle Vernon sounded like a snake, Harry didn't like that at all.  
  
"A friend of mine, Hermione, asked me to spend the rest of the summer at her place..." Harry saw that Uncle Vernon hesitated.  
  
"Er...Petunia??? PETUNIA!!!!"  
  
"Yes dear, yes!" came Aunt Petunia's voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," Uncle Vernon shot a sideways look at Harry. Harry slowly walked out of the room into the hall. He had to wait for five minutes before Uncle Vernon called his name.  
  
"Listen boy," he said, "Your Aunt and I have decided you can go, of course it is very against my will to do you a favor, but if you go, we don't have to take care of you anymore."  
  
"Wow, thanks!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, when do we get rid of you?"  
  
"Hermione'll call me tomorrow to set a date."  
  
Oh, ok, well, I – er – DINNER'S READY!!!"  
  
Uncle Vernon yelled the last bit.  
  
Dinner was as boring as ever and Harry was glad when he could be excused.  
  
When he opened his bedroom door, Pig, Ron's owl, was sitting on his desk. Harry took the letter from Pig's leg and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm really looking forward seeing you again. I hope that stupid Dursley's wont try to stop you from coming. If they will, send me an owl, because I will personally come to hex them into next year(. Mom's coming down for dinner, so I should stop! See you! Ron  
  
Harry was so happy that he forgot to change into his pajama's. He fell on his bed and he fell asleep straight away, a grin on his face.  
  
Well that was chapter one, hope you liked it! I hope to update soon. Please Review, cause this is my 3rd fanfic ever. Thanx for all the reviews on my last story: Kawaii Lara-chan, rmfitch, RickyElRey, Griffindor-girl-4-ever, MagicallKisses and Sirigal. 


	2. Arrival at the Granger's

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
The London's Eye  
  
Chapter two: Arrival at the Granger's.  
  
Harry woke up next morning at seven o'clock. He was so excited that he couldn't go back to sleep anymore. He went downstairs, got hold of a sandwich and went upstairs again. He didn't know when Hermione would call, what was very frustrating. Harry couldn't wait any longer, so he decided to call himself. The Dursley's wouldn't alow him to use the phone, but they were asleep. Harry dialed Hermione's number and waited impatiently.  
  
"John Granger, speaking."  
  
"Er, hi, I'm Harry Potter and –.."  
  
"Ah, Harry, you're calling for Hermione aren't ya?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'll get her for ya, just a second."  
  
"Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Hermione!!! It's me, Harry!"  
  
"HARRY! How wonderful to hear you're voice again!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, same here! Hey, I was wondering..."  
  
"If the offer still counts? Of course! You can come. Is it okay with those people there?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Cool! We'll pick you up in, let's say...an hour?"  
  
"Sounds great to me! Oh dear, I can hear someone coming down the stairs! Gotta go!"  
  
"Ok, bye Harry!!!"  
  
"Bye, Herms, see you."  
  
Harry bolted to the couch and pretended nothing happened. Uncle Vernon entered the room.  
  
"Ah, it's you! When do we get rid of you?"  
  
Harry found this a very mean 'hello', but he held his tongue.  
  
"In about an hour." Harry said happily.  
  
"Fine, well, go upstairs, I don't want you here." Uncle Vernon snapped.  
  
Harry was very relieved he could go upstairs, because he still had to pack his stuff. When he had placed Hedwig's cage in the entry hall, he went to sit on the stairs, waiting impatiently for the doorbell to ring. Five minutes left...she could be here anytime now...2 minutes...one...30 seconds...20...10....  
  
"PRING!!!"  
  
'That's Hermione,' he thought, 'Always on time.'  
  
He opened the door. He heard a shriek and all he saw was a bunch of brown hair.  
  
"Harry! So good to see you again! You can't believe how much we missed you!" Hermione gave him a rib-cracking hug.  
  
"Hi Herms." He said  
  
"Hermione, let the poor guy breathe!"  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said breathlessly, while letting go of Harry.  
  
"Hya mate, good to see you again!" Ron said, a grin appearing on his face at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Hey Ron, same here! Well, let's go!"  
  
"Don't you wanna say 'goodbye' to your Aunt an' Uncle?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nah, they won't even notice I'm gone!" Harry responded.  
  
They went to the car. When everybody was inside, they started driving...(A/N: duh!!!).  
  
"You have no idea how glad I am I could come over, I was dying in there!!!" Harry said.  
  
Well, Harry, you have no idea how glad we were you could come over! Really!" Hermione responded, beaming all over the place.  
  
'Wow, she surely looks hot!' Harry thought, 'Woa, where did that come from???'  
  
'Maybe you fancy her...' It was his inner-voice.  
  
'Yeah, that's a possibility, but she fancies Ron, so no chance for me there."  
  
"Come on, guys, you don't wanna freeze out there!" It was Mrs. Granger's voice. They'd arrived five minutes ago and the trio was looking at the beautiful garden. "Hello there, Harry! Ron!" Mrs. Granger said. "Hi, fancy meeting you, Mrs. Granger and thanks for inviting me!" Harry said  
  
"Oww, no problem. I always love to have people around. Hermione, why don't you show them where their rooms are?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, ok!"  
  
They walked up the stairs and Hermione showed them a room with two single beds and a desk. "I know it's not that much, but you only have to sleep in here." she said.  
  
Oh, I don't mind." Ron said.  
  
Harry hadn't said anything since they entered the room, he was gazing at a picture of Hermione and himself. The Picture-Harry was looking at a very odd way to the Picture-Hermione. And the Picture-Hermione did the same.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione sounded very anxious.  
  
"Oh, srry, 'Mione, I think it's wonderful." Hermione turned slightly pink.  
  
"Cool photo you've got here!" Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said.  
  
Harry locked eyes with Hermione. Emerald green with Hazelnut brown...then:  
  
"Hello??? Earth to Harry and Hermione!" It was Ron, he was waving his hands in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped and said: "er...srry Ron...I uhm...kinda dozed off there"  
  
"Yeah, right, never mind." Ron said. Hermione was now brighty red.  
  
"DINNER! AND HERMIONE? DAD'S HOME!" came Mrs. Granger's voice. Hermione, obvious happy with this intermission, yelled: "COMING!" Hermione walked out of the room, trying to look at anything but Harry. Ron followed and Harry more slow.  
  
'Wow, what was that all about? Where are all these thoughts coming from?!?! Maybe...' With a puzzled look on his face, Harry walked into the dining room.  
  
Later that evening, when Harry was lying in his bed, he was lost in a train of thoughts: 'This is goin' to be the best summer of my life!' And with that, he fell asleep.  
  
A/N: That's chapter two. I've changed it a bit, because of some reviews, but I can assure you that there will be some fluffy-ness in the next chapter :P. I'm busy writing chapter three, but I can't promise anything, cause I'm going to France next week...srry for that. 


	3. The London's eye

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: Thanx for all the reviews. I've changed the second chapter a bit, because of some reviews, so you should read that one again. Or else you don't quite understand. Well, here it goes chapter 3.  
  
The London's Eye  
  
Chapter 3: The London's Eye  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
The next morning, during breakfast, Ron, Harry and Hermione were discussing where they could go that day. Ron and Hermione were bickering again, when Hermione turned desperately to Harry.  
  
"Harry, what do you think? A museum or a casino? Honestly Ron, you're underaged. You don't go to a casino when you're underaged!!!" she said.  
  
"I think we should go to SixFlags or something like that." Harry said.  
  
"No, really, a museum would be - ... - wait? What did you say?"  
  
"SixFlags ... I've never been to a theme park. Cause the Dursley's always dropped me with Mrs. Figgs, when they went to one. I'd really like to try it."  
  
"Well, that settles it," Hermione said, "We are going to SixFlags."  
  
"Hey, I've read something about the London's ... what was it ... Eye? Can we go there too?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be fun!"  
  
"What's that? The London's Eye?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a Ferris wheel." Hermione explained. Then Mr. Granger walked in. "What? Did I hear that correctly?" he asked, "Something about heading to The London's Eye today?"  
  
"Yeah dad, we're going to visit SixFlags and the London's Eye today!"  
  
"Oh, that's sounds nice, I can drop you there if you like. I have an appointment in the near of SixFlags."  
  
"Cool!" The trio said in unison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Half an hour later, they were sitting in Mr. Granger's car. "So Hermione, tell me, what kind of theme park is SixFlags?" Ron asked, he was sitting in the passenger seat. So Harry and Hermione were sitting together on the backseat. "Well, you've got all kinds of rollercoaster's. There are dips and a lot of loopings. I wouldn't eat before you go in one, because then you're going to be sick, trust me." Harry tried not to laugh at the look on Ron's face. Hermione noticed this and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Where here!" said Mr. Granger, "Well, have fun, you guys and see you tonight." They came out of the car and headed off towards the entrance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Several hours later they walked out of the park. Ron was green and covered his mouth with his hand. "Hey HARRY, RON, HERMIONE!!!" someone was shouting. They turned around and saw Neville walking towards them.  
  
"Hya Neville," Harry said, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I was visiting the park with me gran." Harry noticed her for the first time, she was standing behind Neville. "Where are you goin'?"  
  
"London's Eye..." Hermione said, "Like to join us?"  
  
"Yeah, cool, is that ok with you, gran?" Neville turned towards his grandmother. "Yes, darling, I'll take a taxi home, have fun! And take care of yourselves, bye!"  
  
So Ron, Neville, Harry and Hermione took the train to London. Neville was talking about everything he had done this holiday. Since no one was paying attention to Harry, he stole a look at Hermione. 'What is it with me these days?' he thought. He had been staring at her a couple of times this day and he had started to think different about Hermione ... he couldn't keep his eyes of her. He also felt a knot in his stomach every time he looked at her, he wondered what it meant. He had a clue ... but that couldn't be it ... he couldn't be falling for his best friend ... could he?  
  
They reached the Ferris wheel and paid for their tickets. When they started to climb into one of the carts, a man said: "Sorry, children, there is only room for two people in one cart. You'll have to split up."  
  
"Er – ok," Ron said, "Em ... Harry, Hermione, you go together. I'll go with Neville."  
  
"Ok." Harry and Hermione entered the waiting cart. They were silent at first, until Hermione covered her face with her hands. Harry thought that she was crying, so he asked "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, I'm ... I'm just afraid of heights ..." The cart shocked a little and Hermione shrieked. She clung onto Harry's sleeve and started crying. "Hermione ..." stammered Harry. "Why didn't you say so? We could have stayed down." He put his arm around her shoulders, as he sat next to her, to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know, I think I forgot." Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. (A/N: yeah right, how can you forget you're afraid of heights??? I dunno, maybe because Hermione only spent time to look at Harry??? giggle) "Oh, Harry, I'm so scared."  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm here." Harry felt a shiver go down his spine, when he looked down at Hermione's hair. He bowed his head a little to breath in her scent. As the fresh scent filled his lungs, he knew he loved this girl. He loved her with all his heart.  
  
"Thanks Harry." she whispered. She turned her head, so, that she was facing him. For the second time in two days, their eyes met ... emerald green met hazelnut brown. Harry felt that he was loosing himself into her beautiful eyes. Unaware to what he was doing, he lowered his head, closed his eyes and kissed Hermione full on the lips...  
  
Hermione froze, he quickly pulled back. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to – " But he couldn't speak anymore. The reason? Hermione had cupped his face and had pressed her lips gently against his. Harry responded immediately, he locked his fingers in her back and pulled her closer (if that was possible). She soon began to suck his lower lip, begging him for entrance. Lips parted and the kiss deepened. Then it ended. Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's and looked into her brown eyes.  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry"  
  
If Hermione had been afraid, she wasn't anymore. All she ever dreamed of, was sitting next to her. Holding her in his arms.  
  
And Harry? Harry had felt that the knot in his stomach had loosened, as he had kissed Hermione. He had never felt so happy. Now he knew for sure ...  
  
This was going to be the best summer of his life ...  
  
=FIN=  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
A/N: There it is ... fluffy-ness ... sigh Well, that was it. Thanx so much for reading my story. But now, I'm going to enjoy a holiday in France ... mhuahahahah. O yeah, thanx so much for all the reviews!!! See you! 


End file.
